


two boys one tent

by venoz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, I can’t take myself seriously, Just dialogue, M/M, So smol, Truth or Dare, dumb boys, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venoz/pseuds/venoz
Summary: Just the sounds of two boys sharing one brain cell and a tent during a camping trip.





	two boys one tent

The night is quiet. There is mostly just the soft movement of a breeze through the trees or a hoot of an owl. In a tent at the front of camp is a whisper. “Hey, Kageyama?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you asleep?”

“I answered didn’t I?”

“Oh, your eyes were closed.”

“That’s what it looks like when someone is trying to sleep, Hinata.”

“Shut up. Hey… Thank you for catching me today.”

Silence. 

”You know, during the trust fall?” 

”Yeah I know, I’m not stupid.” 

“And I’m sorry about your arm.”

“You’re an idiot for jumping from that high. You could have really hurt yourself,” it’s a soft and concerned mewl. 

“But you caught me.”

“Dumbass. I’ll always catch you.”

“Oh.”

“You’d have died by now without me. Probably.”

“Probably. Hey, Kageyama.”

“Yeah?”

“Truth or dare?”

“I’m going to _sleep_ , I’m not doing any dares.”

“So truth?”

The only answer is an exasperated groan. 

“Have you kissed anyone before?”

“Hinata, what the hell? Why do you care?”

“Just answer the question.”

“ _No_.”

“Oh.”

“Hinata, truth or dare?”

“Kageyama I thought we were going to sleep now?”

“What? You started it!”

“Good night Kageyama!”

“Ok I’ll pick. Truth: you’re a dumbass.”

“That’s not how you play!”

“Yeah well you can’t just play so you can ask people personal questions and then quit!”

“Well that’s how I play!”

“Dumbass.”

“Jerkyama. Never kissed anyone Yama.”

“Well, have _you?_ ”

“No.” 

“Well. Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah I would be pissed if you kissed someone before me.”

“Yeah but I’m _going_ to kiss someone before you!”

“ _Shut up_ , everyone is going to hear you. We don’t need the whole team knowing.”

It’s a whisper now, “I bet I kiss someone before you.”

“Dumbass. Why are you _like_ this?”

“I'm not like anything, Kageyama. And why are you so close to me?”

“I’m not close to you. You’re close to me. Go to sleep.”

“Not before you. I already told you. I’m not waking up with dicks on my face.”

“No one -“ sputtering. “No one wants to put their dick on your face, Hinata.” 

“Tanaka drew a dick on my face in permanent marker last trip. And… Maybe there are people.”

“What- no there isn’t and no one wants to kiss you either. Stop being weird.” 

“There are people that want to kiss me.”

“Who?” It’s a bitter hiss almost. 

“I don’t know. _People_. And then I’ll rub it in your face when I kiss someone fir- kaghfmrah!”

There’s just a swishing of sleeping bags now and the light chirp of a nearby cricket. A rustle of trees before a hesitant whisper. 

“Kageyama.”

“Shut _up_ , Hinata. Come here,” a few moments of shaky breathing, the shifting of blankets, a soft sigh and then a beat followed by a gentle: “Goodnight.”

There’s a another whisper after a few minutes, quivering between nerves and excitement. “Can we - can we do it again?”


End file.
